


Time and Tide

by storyhaus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: An Agent Bashir adventure.





	Time and Tide

Time And Tide

 

(This story appeared in Salutatorian #1)

As the train sped across the railroad tracks,a stocky man with an eye patch  
climbed onto the top of the train.He proceeded to run down the length  
of it then looked over his shoulder and saw another man had climbed onto  
the top of the train.

The man with the falcon on his eye patch had made it to the end of the   
last train car. There was nowhere left to run. Pulling a switchblade  
from his jacket pocket in anticipation,he turned to face his follower.

The second man jumped onto the last train car. He slowly approached.  
Falcon waved his switchblade menacingly. The second man suddenly lunged  
at Falcon,grabbing his wrist and flipping him onto the top of the car,  
causing him to lose the switchblade. It fell noiselessly onto the tracks.

The two men scuffled,both nearly falling off several times.

At last Falcon got the upper hand. He threw the second man off the   
side of the train.

"I've finally done it!" he shouted at the sky,laughing.

Suddenly he fell face forward.

"Not quite."

Falcon got up to see the other man standing behind him.  
He charged and knocked the second man off his feet. Then Falcon punched  
him,sending him off the side of the train again,but this time he saw  
the man holding onto a window casement.

"I'll make sure you're finished this time!" Falcon said raising his   
foot to stomp on the man's hands,but the mna grabbed Falcon's foot  
and pulled him off the train,Falcon fell onto a snowy embankment and  
slid down a hill.

The second man made his way to a window that had a light on inside and  
knocked,the window shade was lifted and a beautiful brunette in a peach  
robe opened the window for him. He climbed inside,straightened his  
tuxedo and apologized.

"I'm very sorry for the intrusion,I seem to have misplaced the key to  
my berth."

"Lucky for you I was still up,I was just about to have a nightcap,  
care to join me?"

"I don't suppose you would have a martini available?"

"It really is your lucky night." She replied picking up a silver  
cup and shaking it.

"Just the way I like it." He mused watching her.

"By the way,we haven't been properly introduced,my name is Paris." She  
said handing him the drink.

"The name is Bashir...Julian Bashir."

He took her glass and set them on the table then pulled her to him  
and they kissed.

 

HONG KONG

Bashir and Mona entered the apartment.

"Shall I put your things away Mr. Bashir?"

"Yes,thank you Mona."

She took his luggage into the back room.

"There you are,I thought perhaps you'd forgotten about our lunch."  
Garak said entering the apartment.

"Not at all. I was doing some unexpected undercover work in Paris.  
I see you dressed appropriately for the occasion." Bashir commented  
noticing Garak was wearing the brown suit and rust turtleneck he wore  
briefly on the last assignment.

"Yes,although I still think they could have used my tailoring services."  
Garak answered,fingering the lapels of the jacket.

Bashir laughed and turned.

"Well if you don't mind,I think I'll change out of this tuxedo."  
He said slipping his jacket off and walked toward the back room.  
"Help your self to a drink if you'd like." He called over his shoulder.

Instead of getting a drink he took the opportunity to examine some of  
Bashir's twentieth-century bric-a-bracs,curious to see if any of the  
items were secret weapons and possibly getting some ideas for  
twenty-fourth century usage. He picked up a silver candlestick.

"Ah,that's much better." Bashir said,adjusting the tie he was wearing   
with his grey suit.

He walked over to Garak and took the candlestick from him,he pointed  
the open end of it at an empty chair,rotated the base slightly and  
shot a blue tipped dark into the chair then put the candlestick back.

"If someone had been sitting there they would now be unconscious."  
He said walking to the bar.

"Very illuminating." 

"Have you decided what you would like for lunch?"

"Well,this is your town,I'll trust your judgement."

Mona entered the room with the tuxedo.

"I'm going to take it to be cleaned sir,is there anything else you   
need while I'm out?"

"Would you stop at Victoria's and pick up some lunch for Mr.Garak and  
myself?"

"Your usual sir?"

"I believe so,yes."

Mona left with tuxedo and lunch request in hand.

"I see you've restored her to your program." Garak nodded approvingly  
as he took a seat on the sofa. "So what was your Paris assignment about?"

"Falcon atempted to hijack a train." Bashir replied pulling the spent   
dart out of the chair.

"I assume he tried to kill you again."

"Of course." Bashir answered depositing the dart in his secret weapons  
cache. A knock started him moving toward the door.

"I'm sure Paris was most appreciative."

"She certainly appeared to be." Julian smiled.

"Ah." Garak said with new understanding.

Bashir got to the door and pulled his gun from its shoulder holster.  
He opened the door from the side and found a man in a brown suit holding  
a brown briefcase standing there.

As Bashir reholstered his gun the man pulled an envelope out and   
handed it to him.

"Thank you."

The man silently turned and left.

"Quite a talkative fellow." Garak quipped.

"He had his tongue cut out..."Julian trailed off reading the envelopes  
content.

"What does it say?"

"I'm sorry Garak,lunch will have to wait,I've been ordered back to   
London immediately."

Just then Mona returned with the clean tux and lunch.

"Mona,I've been called to England,please prepare the helicopter  
while I pack."

"Of course Mr. Bashir." She replied and put the tuxedo away then left.

"May I ask you a question Doctor?"

"Of course Garak." Julian called from the bedroom.

"Isn't England quite a way from here?"

"Yes,why do you ask?" Julian returned with an attache case.

"What is that sound?!?" Garak asked,startled as he looked toward the   
ceiling.

"That's the helicopter."

Garak looked at him,very uncertain about this.

"The helicopter is taking us to the airport,we'll take a plane to   
England," Julian assured him,"it's quicker than driving. Come on,you  
may even enjoy it." Julian smiled and led him out of the apartment.

"I'm not sure about that,not at all." Garak replied but followed.

 

LONDON

"Now see Garak,the helicopter and plane weren't so bad."

"I enjoyed being beat up by the Klingons more."

Bashir looked at him and shook his head amused.

"Look over there...isn't it magnificent?"

"It's a clock,Doctor."

"It's not just a clock Garak. It's Big Ben. More specifically the  
bell is Big Ben and it is the Clock Tower."

"How positively fascinating." Garak commented,looking out the car  
window in a different direction.

"Well I think it is." Bashir muttered.

"We're here sir." Mona announced as they pulled up to their destination.

"Thank you Mona." Bashir said and started to get out.

"Doctor,what exactly is this place?"

"It's Buckingham Palace."

"A palace would indicate royalty."

"Very astute Garak. The Queen lives here and it is she who summoned  
me home."

"May I come along? I'd be fascinated--"

"Not this time,it's invitation only. Take him to the Ox-Tail Mona,I'll  
join you when I'm finished here,and Mona,don't let him out of your sight."

"I understand sir."

"I knew you would." Julian smiled at her then looked to Garak.  
Enjoy England's hospitality,it may be the closest you get to the real  
thing."

Garak just glanced at him with a sulky look.

Julian climbed out and watched them drive off.

"Time to get to work Agent Bashir." He told himself and headed for the   
gate.

 

OX-TAIL PUB--One hour later

"How did your meeting go?" Garak asked as Bashir joined them.

"Fine." He answered as Mona put a plate of food and a cup of tea  
in front of him. "Thank you Mona,how did you enjoy lunch Garak?"

"Well,for never having had fish-n-chips before it was rather...  
interesting." Garak answered picking up that Bashir didn't want to  
discuss the meeting in public...one could never be to careful  
lest someone nefarious should be listening in,Garak mused.

The trio exchanged pleasant conversation while Julian ate then they  
were back in the car.

"Is this a safe place to discuss your meeting?" Garak asked settling  
into the back seat.

"Big Ben was stolen."

"Someone stole that large clock?"

"No,Big Ben is the code name for a missile. It was stolen from a  
warehouse in High Wycombe. It was supposed to be the perfect hiding   
place--with so many warehouses in that area no one should have paid  
attention to another business moving in,other than the normal curiosity,  
and that was taken care of."

"Someone obviously did,you do know how I feel about coincidences."

"They happen everyday...you just don't trust them."

Garak nodded.

"That's why were going to High Wycombe."

 

HIGH WYCOMBE,BUCKINGHAMSHIRE

Bashir and Garak checked in with security and once they had clearance  
badges they began looking around.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

They turned to find a beautiful blond in a lab coat.

"Yes,Miss...?"

"It's Doctor. Doctor Francesca Goodbodde."

American,Bashir thought.

"This is Garak. I'm Bashir,Julian Bashir. We've been sent to investigate  
the disappearance of the missile."

"You'll want to speak with Dr. Livingston,he's in charge." She replied  
and started walking,they followed.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Where exactly in America are you from?"

"Virginia." She replied leading them up a flight of stairs.

"Ah,I thought so."

She paused and looked at him.

"Dialectology is a hobby of mine." He gave her a charming smile.

"I see. Dr. Livingston's office is right this way."

She walked several more feet and stopped at a door where she knocked.

"Enter."

"Dr.Livingston,there are two men here to speak to you about the   
missile." She said leading them inside where a disheveled man sat at  
a equally messy desk.

"I'm Julian Bashir,this is my associate Mr. Garak. Could you tell us  
what happened?"

"The missile's gone!" He snapped.

"Did you see anything that could lead us to who stole it?"

"I walked in yesterday,turned on the monitor...didn't even notice at  
first..." The fight went out of him.

"It's not your fault Doctor,you've had so much to think about these  
last few days,with some of the systems shutting down..."

"What do you mean?" Bashir inquired sharing a look with Garak.

"We've had several breakdowns the last few days.The security cameras  
have gone in and out,some of the machinery has broken down,then all  
those officials showing up!" Goodbodde answered exasperated as she  
got some water for her boss.

"That sound like sabotage." Garak mentioned quietly and Julian nodded.

"It just vanished! A missile that weighs more than this building!  
How could it just vanish?!?" Livingston demanded to the air.

"That's what we're going to find out."

 

THE MISSILE BERTH

Dr. Goodbodde led them to the storage area and entered her code.

Bashir took a closer look at the control panel.

"It wasn't tampered with and everyone with clearance has an alibi"

Julian nodded and they entered the room.

"It was right here in this berth."

Bashir walked completely around it,he noticed a wire about three inches  
from it,it ran between the floorboards and appeared to circle the berth.  
He visually followed it to a side wall...a motion sensor,without the  
proper codes all kinds of alarms would go off. The system allowed for  
only one try so no one could simply waltz through the door...  
Julian glanced up thoughtfully then dismissed the roof but it didn't  
appear to have been tampered with either.

But if this building were old enough...

"Mr. Bashir?"

"I don't see any clues here Garak,shall we go?"

Garak nodded,sure that Bashir had a few ideas to go on.

As they left Dr. Goodbodde watched.

 

ON THE WAY BACK TO LONDON

"Mona I want the floor plans for the building,all the way back to the  
original."

"Yes Mr. Bashir."

"How is that going to help us find out who stole the missile...and where  
it is now?"

Julian didn't answer.

"All right then,what do you plan to do while Mona is looking up that  
information?"

"Go back to the apartment,shower and get some dinner."

Garak settled back and thought that Bashir had become much more adept  
at keeping secrets...and smiled.

 

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Bashir and Garak relaxed on the couch,both were clad in black.

"Mr. Bashir,I have the floor plans. It took a bit of time to find  
them all." Mona said walking into the apartment.

"Thank you Mona,you're worth every pound you're paid. I'll call if   
I need you."

"Thank you Mr. Bashir." The valet nodded and left.

"All right Garak,time to get to work. See if you can find the floor  
plans for 1939." Julian said looking through the set closest to him.

"May I ask why?" Garak inquired searching.

"Because if I'm right,I know how that missile was stolen and that  
could lead us to...aha!" Julian unrolled the plans.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Garak asked holding the end  
closest to him down and studying the plans.

"This." Julian pointed to a spot.

"What is it?"

"A tunnel."

"Why would a tunnel be beneath a warehouse,unless it was for the   
purpose of moving things unseen." Garak answered his own question.

"During World War II it was used to store arms." Julian confirmed.

"Earth wasn't as far behind as we thought." Garak said drolly.

"These tunnels were supposed to be filed in in the late 50's,this one  
may not have been. They could have taken the missile this way."

"But that is only your guess."

"That's why we're going back to the warehouse."

 

HIGH WYCOMBE  
A wooded area about 70 mteres from the warehouse.

Bashir handed Garak his flashlight and he turned it on while Julian  
dug into his backpack and took out a cigar.

"I would save the congratulatory smoke for when we find the missile."

Bashir ignored him and pulled the band off the cigar,a red light   
appeared where the band had been,it flashed slowly and Bashir stood  
up and moved toward the warehouse.

Garak picked up the backpack and followed intrigued.

"Garak,turn the light off,we're almost there." Julian said softly.

Garak complied,he could see the cigar flashing faster now then it  
went solid red.

"There it is." Bashir said,he passed the cigar to Garak and got down  
on hands and knees running his hands over the ground before him.  
"Found it."

Garak looked over his shoulder then turned to flashlight on to see  
better and found a metal grate with a handle,to his eye it looked  
somewhat new. 

"Hand me my pack." Julian requested and upon receiving it he pulled  
out a watch,minus the band. "It must open by code from a remote  
activator,let's hope this will do." He informed Garak,pushing a button  
on the watch which he then attached to the locked handle.

The digital watch began running through a sequence of numbers until it  
had all the code and then they heard a click from the grate.

"Remind me to call you if I ever get locked out of my shop."

Julian gave him a smile then opened the grate,they climbed down and  
found the way lit up by green lights,Julian restowed his gear in the  
pack and led the way down the tunnel,they stopped forty meters in.

"Another locking mechanism,it probably has the same code." Garak  
reached to put in the code on the keypad.

"Don't!" Julian hissed.

"Doctor,really--"

"Fingerprints Garak."

Bashir took out a small box and ran it over the keypad,he then put it  
away and used the watch again...it was the same code and the door opened.

"Well,I've never been one to say 'I told you so...'" Garak murmured.

Julian gave him a dirty look wondering what possessed him to allow  
Garak to come along again,especially after that first near disaster.

"I believe we should try this button." Garak said and did so before   
Julian could stop him. 

The floor in front of them rose up hydraulically until it met the   
ceiling above then a moment later the ceiling started to come down   
bringing the missile berth with it.

"Ingenius." Garak admired.

"Glad you're impressed,let's go the prints should be identified by now."  
Julian answered and put things back the way they were then the men  
left.

THE APARTMENT

"Mona?" Bashir called as they entered.

"Yes sir?"

"I sent some prints--"

Mona handed him the printouts from the computer.

"Well,anyone we know?" Garak asked.

"Falcon." Julian nodded.

"Noah?"

"Most likely."

"So what do we do Agent Bashir?"

"We wait for Falcon to surface and let him lead us to the missile."

 

CAIRO,EGYPT

"Bashir?" A balding man, wearing a short sleeved white shirt and  
tan slacks,inquired.

"Yes,this is my associate Mr. Garak."

"I'm Knox,I have a car waiting for you."

"Where was he spotted?" Bashir asked as they drove away from   
the airport.

"The Great Sphinx. One of our men was following someone else when he  
espied Falcon. His man moved and when he looked back Falocon was gone."

"It's a possibility he's still here,we appreciate your assistance."

"It's our pleasure to be able to help our friends in the British  
government."

Bashir nodded but wonder what it was costing them.

"So if Falcon did steal the missile for Noah that begs the question  
of why bring it to Egypt?" Garak said.

"That is what I hope the Great Sphinx will tell us." 

 

Khafre,the Great Sphinx,loomed in front of the three men.

"What an amazing piece of architecture." Garak admired moving closer.  
"I didn't think humans were that culturally advanced for such a   
primative race." He said to himself and looked amused at the people  
milling around. "Tourists. No matter what century there are always  
tourists. Best not mention this place to Quark,he'll advertise it  
then charge a fortune." He looked up to see Bashir and Knox come over.

"I have to get back,I'll leave the car for you. Falcon was last seen  
behind Khafre."

"Thank you again Mr. Knox." Bashir shook his hand.

The two men watched him get on a tour bus which left a cloud of  
sand in its wake.

"Well Garak,let's see what we can find,shall we?"

"If Noah does have the missile around here what do you think he intends  
to do with it?"

"I don't know but if you can't handle it you can leave and I won't  
shoot you this time." Bashir looked at him.

Garak found himself speechless for a moment.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked finding his voice as  
Bashir started checking the perimeter of the sphinx.

"Knox's man said Falcon disappeared around here but people just don't  
disappear. There must be a secret passage here somewhere..."

"I wouldn't be so sure about his disappearance...people disappeared  
on Cardassia all the time."

Bashir looked at him a long moment then went back to his search.

"Doctor,what do you make of this?" Garak asked pointing at the dirt.

"Well it looks like--"

Julian was cut off as the ground gave way and they fell down a chute  
landing jarringly on a dirt floor. They looked up to see themselves  
surrounded by men with guns.

"Such a warm welcome,I'm honored." Bashir commented getting up and  
brushing the dirt off his slacks.

Garak rose to his feet as well as a side door opened.

"Mr. Bashir,Mr. Garak...Dr. Noah has been waiting for you."  
Duchamps swept his hand to the door in exaggeration.

"It would be impolite to keep him waiting then." Julian replied and  
led Garak inside where several more men with guns waited. Duchamps  
led the way and more men fell in behind Bashir and Garak.

THey walked for a while then came to another door which Duchamps  
unlocked and stepped inside. The two agents found themselves in  
a decorated and carpeted room.

"At least it isn't as much a decorators nightmare as his home on  
Mount Everest." Garak murmured.

Duchamps went to a wall and pushed a button,a moment later an elevator  
appeared and he motioned them inside.

Julian felt them rising and aminute later they arrived at Khafre's head.

"Ah good! You're here at last!" Dr. Hippocratus Noah beamed at them.

"Celebrating something doctor?" Bashir asked noticing the chilling  
champagne.

"Where are my manners? Would you gentlemen care for a glass?"

"Why not? Garak?"

"By all means." The tailor nodded.

"Duchamps,open the bottle and pour three glasses of champagne."

"Everything's just about ready sir." Falcon said joining them.

"Why Falcon,you really can fly." Bashir commented.

The thug took a step toward him but Noah put a hand up.

"I want him to withess this historic event,then we'll kill him."

"I look forward to that promise." Falcon sneered.

"Come gentlemen,let me show you my vision." Noah said accepting the  
drink from Duchamps who also gave a glass the the agents.

Noah led them to another room where there were banks of computers  
and video screens which were clearly monitoring the Great Pyramids.

"So what exactly is this great vision you seem to have?" Bashir   
pressed,afraid he already knew the answer.

Noah walked to a console and pushed a button then looked at another   
screen that showed a map of the solar system. A red dot appeared on   
earths globe,Bashir got a better look seeing it was located right where   
they were,Noah pushed another button and a projected path appeared...  
right to the moon.

"The missile?" Garak asked.

"You're seriously going to blow up the moon?" Bashir asked.

"I don't see why you're so concerned--" Garak started.

"Earth only has one moon,by destroying it he create havoc here on   
earth,with natural gravity,the rise and fall of tides..." Bashir  
looked at Noah,"if you do that life as we know it will end...  
unless you have a way of controlling the gravity artificially."

"You are right Mr. Bashir! The best scientific minds worked on this...  
of course then I had to kill them." Noah laughed.

"Of course you did." Julian studied the controls.

"We have begun." Noah said as the ground shook.  
"Have a seat gentlemen,bear witness to mans ultimate triumph over  
nature."

Duchamps put his hand on Bashir's shoulder to force him to sit,the  
agent shared a glance with Garak who raised his glass,Bashir nodded  
and the two men threw their drinks in the thugs faces,Bashir punched  
Duchamps and made him double up.

Garak had taken on Falcon,but the thug socked him in the jaw sending  
him over a table. Falocn turned his attention to long-time nemesis  
Bashir who he hit in the back of the head and stunned,Duchamps climbed  
to his feet and grabbed Bashir's arms leaving him open to Falcon's  
assault.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Falcon grinned,preparing to deliver a knockout  
punch.

Julian used Duchamps hold as leverage and kicked both legs up into  
Falcon's chest sending him backward over a chair. The momentum   
propelled Duchamps backward as well and he crashed into a wall  
loosening his hold on Bashir who flipped him.He didn't notice Falcon   
get to his feet,pull his gun and take aim at his back.

SMASH! THUD! 

Julian spun around to see Falcon on the floor with glass around his  
head. He walked over and picked up a piece of the bottle that had  
part of the label.

"Really Garak,you wasted a perfectly good champagne."

"My apologies. We seem to have company."

Bashir turned to the door and saw Dr. Goodbodde holding a gun.

"You really do live up to your reputation Mr. Bashir but tell me  
where Hippocratus Noah is."

Bashir and Garak looked and saw Noah and his people were gone.

"Well I don't know,he must have escaped during the melee...Agent  
Goodbodde."

"How did you know?" She asked putting the safety on.

"You are an American,from Virginia,CIA territory,and lastly your gun  
is standard American government issue."

"You're very good."

"How do you think I've stayed alive so long?"

"I hate to break this up but the missile has been launched."  
Garak pointed to the monitor.

"Quite right Garak,I'll release its self-destruct mode."

Bashir walked to a computer console and punched in a code.

"Damn."

"What?" Garak and Goodbodde asked in unison.

"It isn't responding,he must have disarmed it."

"Well can't you use one of your gadgets to shut it down?" Garak asked.

"It would take too long,this is a password system and we don't have   
time to figure out what it would be."

"Then what are we going to do?" Goodbodde asked.

Bashir studied the monitor for a moment.

"We can't stop it but maybe we can intercept it...what is the code  
to your spy satellite Telstar?"

"Why?" She asked.

"If I could bring the satellite into the missiles path..."

"It should successfully destroy the missile! What a clever plan!"   
Garak praised.

"I can't give you that without checking with my superiors."

"There isn't time!" Julian grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Tell me!"

"I..."

"I suggest you hurry,earth is running out of time." Garak motioned  
at the path on the screen.

"Come on Francesca." Bashir implored.

"7201969."

"Thank you." Bashir punched in the number.

They waited anxiously to see if it would accept the code and breathed  
relieved when it did,Bashir fed in the intercept course and all the  
trio could do was wait to see if they were in time.

A green dot began to flash at the intercept point and a few seconds   
later it disappeared,the earth and moon were still on the map but  
Bashir wanted to see for himself so he turned around to lead them  
outside and discovered Duchamps and Falcon were gone.

"We have to find them and Noah before they try anything else."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Francesca,they always seem  
to turn up." Bashir said leading them to the elevator,it took them  
down and they found stairs to the surface which led them outside.

"Look." Goodbodde pointed to the moon.

"You saved the world once again." Garak said quietly.

"We saved the world,computer end program." Julian called.

Everything but Bashir and Garak vanished back into the holo-matrix.

"So when do you think our next mission will be?" Garak asked as they  
made for the exit.

"Not for a while,I've been asked to speak at a medical conference,  
I leave tomorrow and will be gone all week."

"I see." Garak replied,a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"But when I get back..."

Both men broke into smiles as they left the world of Julian Bashir-  
Secret Agent---safe for another day.

 

THE END


End file.
